


Чуть меньше отчаяния

by Andrew_Clean



Series: Отчаянные времена [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Post Mpreg, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Джаред и Дженсен сбежали в Канаду.





	Чуть меньше отчаяния

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст - перевод сиквела к "Отчаянным временам", "A Little Less Desperate" от автора hemrage. К сожалению, автор удалила все свое творчество из Сети. Прошу иметь в виду, что это не авторский текст, а перевод.

Джаред стоял незамеченным в дверях и наблюдал за тем, как Дженсен, лежа на полу и подпирая рукой подбородок, играет со своим – их! – хихикающим сыном. Дженсен щекотал мягкой игрушкой ребенка по носу, а жаркие лучи вечернего солнца, бьющие в окна, подчеркивали белизну обесцвеченных волос мужчины. Джейми хватал фиолетового кота и восторженно кричал, зарываясь в его мех.

Быстро оглядев комнату, Джаред увидел и Сару, которая сидела на диване, надежно устроенная так, чтобы не упасть. Малышка задирала ноги и внимательно наблюдала, как шевелятся пальчики.

Три самых важных человека в мире.

Для него.

Его семья.

Его жизнь.

На секунду он задумался, возможно ли быть еще счастливее, чем сейчас.

Этот миг был коротким, но восхитительным.

Хотя дела шли отнюдь не идеально. Они жили в предместье маленького городишки, где им приходилось лгать соседям и скрывать свои настоящие имена. И хотя соседи знали, что «Росс Джонсон» был Вынашивающим, они верили, что он их соотечественник. Не из местных, но все равно канадец. Канадец, который радовался свободам, гарантированным ему законодательством, но, тем не менее, вынужден был переехать в маленький город, опасаясь, что мегаполисы с их нетерпимостью – не лучшее место для воспитания детей.

Дженсену была неприятна вся эта ложь, но он соглашался с Сэмом, что врать необходимо. Неважно, что у них сложились дружеские отношения с соседями-сплетниками, которые сразу обратили пристальное внимание на пару с двумя маленькими детьми, – было слишком рискованно расслабляться. Слишком многое поставлено на кон, чтобы забывать об осторожности.

Дженсен научился говорить с акцентом, обрел новое прошлое и быстро превратился в затворника: «Джаред, мне не нужно будет врать, если я просто ни с кем не буду общаться».

А вот Джареду лгать не составляло особого труда. Он работал в городе, неполный рабочий день. Тщательно подделанный диплом позволил ему зарабатывать достаточно, чтобы оплачивать счета. Сначала Джаред заставлял себя общаться с другими людьми, потом это у него стало получаться так же естественно, как и раньше, так что многие новые знакомые стали его друзьями, и пересуды, вызванные их с Дженсеном приездом, утихли. Офис Джареда находился в центре города, поэтому он по пути домой мог покупать все необходимые им продукты и вещи, а Дженсену не приходилось выходить из дома, где тот чувствовал себя спокойнее. Поэтому о них сплетничали не больше, чем о других соседях. Фактически, если бы не рассказы в новостях о жестоком обращении патриотичных американцев с такими, как Дженсен, о них вообще бы не вспоминали. Но когда это случалось, слово «Вынашивающий» они произносили с сочувствием к бедному неудачнику, несшему это клеймо, и с осуждением по отношению к правительству и тем людям, которые отобрали у Вынашивающих всяческие права и превратили их в пленников – нет, в рабов.

Джареду нравилось здесь, хотя и приходилось все время врать. И вот наконец, через несколько месяцев после их переезда на север, он начал обретать уверенность, что их ждет счастливое будущее. Впрочем, он не знал, была ли такая уверенность у Дженсена. А может быть, Дженсен думал, что их счастье и безопасность – лишь видимость. Ведь даже сейчас, месяцы спустя, он все еще восстанавливался после рождения их детей, все еще должен был посещать Джеффа – доктора Джона Джеффриза, который сейчас работал в больнице, находившейся в двух городках от них.

Даже если это было временно, сейчас Дженсен был счастливее – и более здоровым – чем когда-либо раньше.

\- Папа…

Джаред улыбнулся, бросаясь вперед, чтобы подхватить на руки свою драгоценную малышку, пока та не шлепнулась носом в пушистый коврик. Дженсен настоял, что дети должны играть на полу, когда те только начали ползать и стали пытаться встать на ножки. Не то, чтобы Джейми был близок к этому, но Сара… Похоже, осталось совсем недолго до того момента, когда она встанет и побежит.

Дженсен перекатился на спину, повторяя позу малыша, который лежал у него под боком.

\- Привет, ты когда вернулся?

Джейми, увидев его улыбку, не упустил возможность засунуть палец в открытый рот отца.

Джаред засмеялся, щекоча Сару под подбородком.

\- Только что, - Сара поежилась от щекотки. – Когда твоя мать заедет за детьми?

Тень скользнула по лицу Дженсена, когда он садился, поднимая визжащего Джейми себе на колени. Он держал фиолетового кота достаточно близко к ребенку, чтобы тот попытался оторвать ему хвост, но достаточно далеко, чтобы тот не попробовал съесть его – в очередной раз.

\- Должна быть с минуты на минуту, - нахмурился Дженсен. – Ты считаешь, это хорошая идея – оставить детей с ней на весь уикенд?

Джаред улыбнулся. Ему потребовались долгие недели, чтобы убедить Дженсена оставить малышей на чье-то попечение. Однако он понимал переживания парня, поскольку тот ни на одну ночь не разлучался со своими малышами с тех пор, как Трей и Джефф принесли их ему.

\- Ты что, переживаешь, что твоя мамочка не знает, как ухаживать за детьми? Я, конечно, не вхожу в фан-клуб ее имени, но она точно в курсе, как управиться с памперсами.

Дженсен прикусил губу, тяжело сглотнув:  
\- Нет, дело не в этом, просто…

Джаред покачал головой, приподнимая Сару, чтобы сесть рядом с Дженсеном. Джейми немедленно отвлекся от обслюнявленной кошки и начал тянуться к сестре.

\- Джен, тебе нужен отдых. Мы договорились, что проведем некоторое время вдвоем, когда закончится твой курс лечения. Кроме того – это. Твой. День. Рождения.

Последние три слова Джаред произнес жарким шепотом на ухо Дженсену так, что тот прижался к нему ближе.

У них не было секса в течение этих месяцев, в основном потому, что Джаред приходил в ужас при мысли, насколько это может быть больно для Дженсена, учитывая те анатомические изменения, которым тот подвергся за последний год. И во главе всего – постоянный страх, что Дженсен забеременеет снова.

После месяцев затруднительных анализов и осмотров они, наконец, убедились, что Дженсен оправился – по крайней мере, в физическом плане. Но короткая беседа с Джеффом заставила Джареда задуматься.

Джефф с помощью друзей Сэма также работал над лекарствами, с помощью которых теоретически можно было предохраняться. Не постоянно, но достаточно долго – пока не будут изобретены другие средства долговременного предохранения – более долговременного, чем существующие. Джаред знал, что доктору крайне не нравится мысль сделать бесплодным одного из последних людей на земле, способных рожать. Тем не менее, он обещал упорно работать над лекарствами, несмотря ни на что.

Дженсен принимал выписанные ему таблетки почти шесть недель. Когда он начал курс и сверился с календарем, то пошутил, что Джаред подарит ему ночь всей его жизни как раз на день рождения.

Ну что ж, сегодня была как раз та самая ночь.

Джаред заметил, как покраснел Дженсен, и прильнул к нему:  
\- Ты же знаешь, мы вовсе не обязаны… - прошептал он ему на ухо, с намеком проводя пальцем вверх по бедру Дженсена. – Или ты можешь…

\- Нет, - резко ответил Дженсен.

Джаред нахмурился, но предпочел смешить свою дочку, чем в сотый раз выяснять, почему Дженсен отказывается поменяться ролями в спальне. Они так часто спорили об этом, что Джаред отлично знал, чем закончится их разговор. Нет, не с этого он хотел начать сегодняшний вечер.

\- Есть новости от Сэма?

Дженсен вздрогнул, уставившись на Джареда так, словно на секунду забыл, что тот рядом:  
\- На следующей неделе он будет в наших краях. Хотел зайти и повидать Сару.

Джаред кивнул: по этому поводу он совершенно не напрягался. Он заволновался, когда Дженсен настоял, чтобы у Сэма была собственная комната в их доме, но тот не провел в ней и ночи. Чаще всего он заезжал к ним на часок, просто по пути. События развивались так быстро, что требовали его постоянного присутствия в гуще происходящего.

\- Что ты ему ответил?

\- Ну, я не сказал ему «нет», - в словах Дженсена не было особых эмоций, да Джаред их и не ожидал. Они больше не спорили по поводу Сэма, с тех пор как тот совершенно ясно дал понять, что не испытывает к Дженсену романтического интереса. Правда, Джареду пришлось основательно напиться в компании с Сэмом, чтобы тот окончательно расставил все по своим местам.

Джаред внимательно посмотрел на малышку в своих руках, пытаясь увидеть в ней черты Сэма. Возможно, приглядевшись, их можно было бы обнаружить. Сперва он считал, что у девочки были волосы Сэма - куда светлее натурального цвета волос Дженсена. Но Донна заявила, что у всех ее детей волосы сначала были совсем светлыми. Глаза Сары оказались такого же каре-зеленого цвета, как у Дженсена, а вовсе не голубыми, как у Сэма. И нос, как у него, Дженсена, и ушки, и улыбка. Возможно, характером она будет больше похожа на второго отца. Но Джаред очень надеялся, что такого не случится, иначе она станет для них настоящей головной болью, когда вырастет.

\- А он не сказал, трудно ли будет переправить Трея за океан?

Дженсен вздохнул, кисло улыбнувшись:  
\- Трей все еще не решил, куда он хочет отправиться. Но документы ему вроде бы уже все сделали, так что дело осталось только за ним.

Джаред пощекотал губами живот малышки, она засмеялась так же громко, как и ее братик.

\- А ты? Ты уже решил, куда хочешь поехать?

Дженсен пристально посмотрел на него:  
\- Джей, ты же знаешь ответ. Мы никуда не можем поехать. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время, - Дженсен постарался скрыть грусть в глазах. – И когда мы сможем, то принимать решение буду не только я, но и ты.

Джаред хотел было сказать, что ему все равно, куда Дженсен решит поехать, главное, чтобы тот был счастлив, тогда и ему будет хорошо. Но Дженсену крайне не нравилось, когда он так говорил. Он был убежден, что Джаред доверяет ему принятие самых важных решений из-за неуместного чувства вины. Сам Джаред считал, что ничего неуместного в его чувстве вины не было.

\- Я знаю, Джен, просто нам пора начинать думать об этом. Если ты знаешь, куда хочешь уехать, тогда…

Сигналом к завершению разговора, который грозил перерасти в жаркий спор, стал звук открывающейся двери – пришла Донна. Она никогда не утруждала себя стуком, и у нее был свой собственный ключ на тот случай, если бы парни решили запереть дверь.

\- Донна.

\- Джаред, - ответила она холодно, хотя между ними и было заключено перемирие. Донна улыбнулась малышке и протянула руки, чтобы забрать Сару.

Джаред передал ей ребенка.

Дженсен стоял за ним, Джейми воспользовался возможностью запустить свои крошечные пальчики в нос и уши папы.

\- Привет, мам.

\- Привет, милый, - она потянулась к нему и получила поцелуй в щечку за заботу. – Ты выглядишь усталым, хотя бы высыпаешься?

Джаред отошел назад, стараясь сохранить мир. Однако он знал, что женщина все равно посчитает его причиной усталого вида Дженсена.

Он слушал, как Дженсен убеждает Донну, что с ним все в полном порядке, вытаскивая из детской сумку с вещами для малышей.

Тот не торопился.

Донна старалась подгадывать свои ежедневные визиты так, чтобы Джареда не было дома. Поэтому они редко пересекались, за что тот был даже благодарен ей. Донна была искренне удивлена, что Джаред не бросил ее сына, не сбежал, хотя уже и не должен был жить вместе с ним. Тем не менее, лед в их отношениях не таял, они не заходили дальше вынужденной любезности.

Когда через напряженных тридцать минут Донна покинула их дом, нагруженная всем, что сын заставил ее взять, Джаред совсем не сожалел об ее уходе.

Но Дженсен стоял у закрывшейся двери – он был готов позвать обратно мать, убедиться, что она знает, что делает… вернуть детей домой, где он мог видеть их.

Черт, как он выдержит такое целых два дня, ведь у него уже сейчас сердце не на месте? Он не сможет, он просто…

Он прикусил губу. Джареду совершенно необязательно знать, если он позвонит матери пару раз, попозже. Ему совершенно не надо знать, что он собирается заглянуть к ней завтра…

Проклятье… Дженсен никуда завтра не пойдет. Они проведут вместе уикенд, целый уикенд.

Только вдвоем.

Наедине – потому что дети будут в другом месте – с кем-нибудь другим.

И вернутся домой в воскресенье вечером.

Два дня.

Сорок восемь часов.

Сорок восемь часов!

Может быть, он слишком поспешил.

Но он хотел этого, даже с нетерпением ждал этого. Однако одно дело, когда эта ночь планировалась в следующем месяце, на следующей неделе, завтра… Но сейчас, вот уже сейчас пришло время, и детей увезли.

Если он повернется и честно признается Джареду, о чем думает, то у того на лице возникнет всепрощающее выражение. И из-за этого Дженсену захочется высказаться такими словами, которые он поклялся не использовать при детях или при матери. Джаред ласково улыбнется и скажет, как любит его, и Дженсен почувствует себя последним дерьмом из-за того, что не сможет прожить двух дней, не видя своих детей. А ведь обещал, что сможет.

Он справится.

Он обещал.

Будет здорово провести какое-то время наедине с Джаредом. Наедине, чтобы их никто не отвлекал.

\- Ты голоден?

Дженсен сообразил, что так и стоит, уставившись на закрытую дверь, в то время как довольный Джаред застыл сзади.

Он не стал спрашивать, как долго торчит здесь, уставившись на дверь, хотя достаточно было беглого взгляда на настенные часы, чтобы его пронзила мысль: если поторопиться, можно перехватить их у перекрестка, откуда можно свернуть или в центр города, или к дому, где поселились родители Дженсена, после того, как он убедил мать, что уже достаточно вырос, чтобы жить отдельно от родителей, и что их домик слишком мал, чтобы в нем жили еще двое взрослых. И вот тогда…

\- С ними все будет в порядке.

Дженсен почувствовал, как расслабились плечи. Он понимал, что Джаред прав. Но он после рождения детей всегда был с ними… всегда хотя бы знал, что они делают… всегда мог проверить, все ли с ними в порядке, когда ему захочется.

Джаред понимающе улыбнулся, и Дженсен почувствовал себя эгоистичным идиотом. Он знал, что не побежит завтра к мамочке, знал, что переживет выходные. Он сможет сделать это, поскольку, если бы он попросил, Джаред бы отменил все их планы на уикенд, вернул бы детей домой, даже если бы ему самому пришлось бы идти и забирать их.

Они проведут уикенд наедине, а мамочка сможет излить на внуков всю свою любовь.

Но когда Дженсен сел есть – Джаред закупился заранее, в середине стола торжественно водрузил торт со свечами – он знал, что все равно позже позвонит матери. Может быть, она даже поднесет к трубке детей, чтобы он смог поговорить с ними.

***

Джаред слушал ровное дыхание спящего Дженсена, привстав, чтобы получше рассмотреть возлюбленного.

Иисусе, мать его, Джефф был прав. Джаред рискнул улыбнуться, потому что знал, что Дженсен не увидит эту улыбочку.

Джаред сам точно не был уверен в том, что произойдет, но реально стоило увидеть этот шок на лице Дженсена. Проклятье, неясно, кто был больше удивлен – он или Дженсен.

Да ладно, глупость он какую-то подумал. Конечно, Джен должен был сильнее удивиться. Ведь Джареда предупредили, что у его партнера «увеличилась чувствительность к физическим раздражителям», и он немало часов провел в бесплодных размышлениях о том, каково это будет, когда дело дойдет до секса. Он представлял, что будет делать, когда Дженсен окажется под ним и будет умолять о большем.

А Дженсен умолял.

Долго, громко, упорно.

Пока Джаред не оказался внутри, пока его пальцы не задвигались, чтобы растянуть любовника и облегчить поникновение, вот тогда он заметил изменения в поведении Дженсена. Тот резко вдохнул, а потом совсем перестал дышать, широко распахнув глаза и открыв рот. Сначала заерзал, а потом откровенно стал избегать чрезмерно сильных прикосновений. Вздохи быстро превратились в крики.

Дженсен просил, Дженсен умолял, словно его обновленные нервные окончания пылали, а тело утопало в волнах непривычного удовольствия.

Джареду это снесло крышу, и он захотел увидеть, как сильно можно завести Джесена. И он попробовал. Он заставил Дженсена кончить при помощи одних только пальцев. А затем, когда Джаред уже вошел в него, Дженсен снова кончил – неожиданно, сильно, так, что мог бы разбудить детей в десяти милях от дома.

Джаред злорадно улыбнулся. Пусть сейчас его любовник отдыхает, отдыхает и восстанавливается. У них впереди все выходные, Джаред предвидел неторопливые любовные ласки с утра, прежде, чем они отметятся в каждой комнате в доме, возможно даже и в комнате Сэма. Считайте его гадким сукиным сыном, но эти фантазии приводили его в восторг.

Джаред скользнул глазами по телу Дженсена – его пальцы последовали за взглядом, однако Дженсен был настолько вымотан, что его ресницы даже не дрогнули.

Кончики пальцев пробежали по горячей плоти, по вспотевшей от усилий груди, испарина стекала по мышцам пресса и собиралась во впадинке пупка. Джаред погрузил в него кончик пальца.

Теперь живот Дженсена стал более упругим – растянутые мускулы приобретали форму, которая была до беременности.

Пальцы Джареда прошлись по очертанию выпуклого, стянувшего кожу шрама. Этого шрама – от пупка до лобка, от одной бедренной косточки до другой – не было бы видно у другого мужчины. Но гладкое, полностью лишенное волос тело перед ним не скрывало его. Шрам стал менее заметным – тоньше, бледнее, не такой багровый, как раньше, но Дженсен все равно пытался спрятать его от чужих глаз, даже когда они были наедине.

Но только не сейчас, во сне.

Внезапно внимание Джареда привлек резкий вздох, дрожание ресниц. Глаза заметались под веками в быстрой фазе сна, морщины избороздили лоб Дженсена.

\- Ш-ш-ш-ш… - прошептал Джаред на ухо возлюбленному, мягко разгладил складку у бровей. Дженсен повернулся во сне, вздохнул, и морщинки на лбу исчезли.

Дженсену продолжали сниться кошмары, но не так часто, как раньше, и только самые худшие из них продолжали преследовать его наяву. Он отказывался говорить о том, что ему снится в кошмарах, но Джаред догадывался, о чем они, - об изнасиловании, о заключении в Центре, о родах.

Он не знал, что еще преследовало Дженсена по ночам.

Когда Джефф начал работать в здешней больнице, он предложил Дженсену закончить курс психотерапии – курс, которого его лишили в Центре, посчитав что физическое здоровье Вынашивающего куда важнее душевного здоровья. Однако Дженсен проигнорировал это предложение. И Джаред его понял: как можно быть открытым и искренним с психологом, если нельзя говорить правду?

Душевные раны медленно, но заживали, Падалеки был в этом уверен.

Джаред повернулся на бок и прижал к себе спящего любовника всем телом. Он поцеловал дженсенову макушку и положил руку на низ его живота, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем восставшую плоть.

Их жизнь становилась лучше, реально лучше.

\- С днем рождения, малыш…

Джаред закрыл глаза и скользнул в сон – вслед за своим любимым.


End file.
